The invention generally relates to an image processing architecture.
A typical digital reprographics system may perform the following operations. First, the system may scan a document to form digital image data that electrically represents the document. Next, the system may segment the image into text regions and graphics regions and then process the images using techniques that are tailored for the specific text and graphics regions. For example, the system may compress the data that indicates the text and graphics regions to reduce the amount of data that is used to represent the image. After the compression, the compressed image data may be stored in mass storage, communicated to another computer, further enhanced, or reproduced on a printer, as just a few examples.
A conventional reprographics system may include a central processing unit (CPU) to perform the segmentation, compression and other image enhancement functions. However, unfortunately, the CPU may become over-burdened with the above-described functions and may not be able to perform at its full capability.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an arrangement that addresses one or more of the problems that are stated above.
In an embodiment of the invention, a system includes a central processing unit, a bus and circuit modules. The central processing unit is coupled to the bus and segments an image into at least one text region and at least one graphics region. At least one of the circuit modules is associated with processing the text region(s), and at least one of the circuit modules is associated with processing the graphics region(s).
Advantages and other features of the invention will become apparent from the following drawing, from the description and from the claims.